1. Field
This disclosure relates to error detection. More specifically, the disclosure relates to fault detection in a computing environment.
2. General Background
In a computer system, faults, errors, and failures are typically represented by an exception in the system. The exception handling or raising mechanism typically does not contain information that an external device such as a client, based on a different programming model or language can handle appropriately. When one programming model expects a fault in a certain format, there is a requirement to map an exception from a target system to one understood by the programming model.
The need to perform a mapping between the exception to a known fault and how that mapping is plugged in cross programming model invocations and executed are technology specific and implementation specific. There can be a framework and pluggability introduced that keeps the programming models separate, but allow for faults to be mapped and handled accordingly.
The Java to Web Service Definition Language (WSDL) mapping techniques currently used are similar to this approach, but are executed at design time. It is also specific to two systems only, Web Services interfaces interacting with Java type programs.